Wind turbine blades used for horizontal axis wind turbines for generating electrical power from wind can be rather large and may exceed 70 meters in length and 4 meters in width. The blades are typically made from a fibre-reinforced polymer material and comprise an upwind shell part and a downwind shell part. Due to the size and fragility of these large rotor blades, the blades may be damaged during transport as well as during loading and unloading. Such damages may seriously degrade the performance of the blades. Therefore, the blades need to be carefully packaged in order to ensure that they are not damaged.
However, due to the increasing length of modern wind turbine blades, it is gradually becoming more complicated and expensive to transport the blades. It is not uncommon that the transportation costs amount to 20 percent of the total costs for manufacturing, transporting and mounting the wind turbine blade on the rotor of a wind turbine blade. Also, some blades are transported to the erection site through different modes of transport, such as by truck, train and ship. Some of these modes of transports may have restrictions on large loads, maximum heights, maximum widths, maximum distances between transport frames or supports, for instance dictated by local regulations. Therefore, there exists a logistic problem of providing transport solutions that are suitable for various types of transport.
Overall, there is a demand for making transport solutions simpler, safer and cheaper. In particular, there is a demand for making such systems more flexible such that adaption to a certain transportation situation is possible. This applies for example for shifting from land transport to sea transport. While height restrictions require lowest possible inter-blade spacings, sea transport may require an increased inter-blade spacing to avoid contact between blades during sea disturbance. The prior art shows various solutions for transporting more than one rotor blade using a single container or other packaging system, which is an obvious way to reduce the transport costs. However, the afore-mentioned restrictions and limits may increase the difficulty of transporting a plurality of blades using the same packaging system.
WO 2014/064247 describes a transportation and storage system for at least two wind turbine blades. The system is adapted to stack the blades in an alternating root end to tip end arrangement. The tip end of the second wind turbine blade may extend beyond the root end of the first wind turbine blade, and the tip end of the first wind turbine blade may extend beyond the root end of the second wind turbine blade, when the first and the second wind turbine blades are arranged in the packaging system.
EP1387802 discloses a method and system for transporting two straight wind turbine blades, where the root end of a first blade is arranged in a first package frame, and the tip end of a second, neighbouring blade is arranged in a second package frame that is arranged next to and connected to the first package frame with the effect that the blades are stored compactly alongside each other in a “tip-to-root” arrangement. However, in this transport system the tip end frames support the blades at the very tip of the blades, where they are mechanically most fragile. Further, the package frames are arranged at the root end face and the blade tip. Therefore, the distance between the package frames are approximately equal to the length of the blades. For very long blades of 45 meters or longer, this might not be possible due to local regulations and restrictions on transport.
It is therefore an object of the invention to obtain a new method and system for storing and transporting a plurality of wind turbine blades, which overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art or which provide a useful alternative.
Particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a more flexible transport solution that is able to accommodate for different transport situations and regulatory requirements.